Truth
by Shadow Knight2
Summary: X-Men: Evo poems for the characters. So far there is: Rietro, Kurt, Jean, Todd, Wanda, Pietro, Jamie, Pyro, Lance, Amanda, Mystique, Gamibit, Magneto, Logan, Bobby, KITTY'S UP! If you want a char done, just review. Or cause you're so nice.
1. Smile

Shadow Knight  
  
Smile  
  
Disclaimer: Own poem, not the show.  
  
~  
  
I made up this poem one day and suddenly thought that it actually was close to the persona of the character Rogue. Although I like to favor Rogue to be the one in this poem, it really can be for any of the X-Men: Evolution girls if you wish. This also applies to guy she speaks of in the poem. So, it can be for any character to any other, okay? Alrighty then, here it is:  
  
~  
  
Falling faster than liquid light,  
  
Into the darkness of the night,  
  
Searching for what I used to be,  
  
Looking for the real, true me.  
  
As a smile would light your face,  
  
My heart would thunder, pound, and race.  
  
I've fallen now, because of your smile,  
  
It's made me sick, burned in bile.  
  
I've fallen into your shameless trap,  
  
Stumbling in like a love-sick sap.  
  
Yet, as my heart burns at my horrible fate,  
  
I know it is not you that I truly hate.  
  
You showed me what I needed to know,  
  
To see that the world was not my foe.  
  
You took my hand and showed me your heart,  
  
I held yours tight so we would never part.  
  
Yet, as I grasped and struggled to hold,  
  
You simply let go and to me you told,  
  
To be happy and to simply forget,  
  
All we went through, from the day we first met.  
  
You left me with a broken wing,  
  
To this, a mourning song I sing.  
  
You told me to be happy, but I'm still among the broken pile.  
  
How can I forget you, when I still see your smile.  
  
~  
  
Like it? Hate it? All comments are welcome! I need these kind of things. ^_^ Tell me what you think of it and if I should do more. Please! Personally I believe this refers to Rogue and Pietro. But, hey, tell me what you think, okay? Ciao! ^_~ 


	2. Freak

Freak  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Disclaimer: Wish that I owned the show.but I don't. -_-  
  
~  
  
A flutter of noise passes by my ear.  
  
I listen hard and try my best to hear.  
  
Is it the sound of angel wings in the air?  
  
Or simply someone stopping to stare.  
  
I feel their eyes gawk upon the site,  
  
They see of me as if a horrible plight.  
  
I hate the feeling and try to run,  
  
They jeer, they laugh, and begin to make fun.  
  
Of what they see on the outside of me,  
  
The monster, the beast, that shouldn't be free.  
  
There's nowhere to hide in this ugly place,  
  
They'll find you soon with a frown on their face.  
  
Do you know how it feels to truly cry?  
  
When you yearn, ache, for the day you die?  
  
You could look at me and say,  
  
You're just like us, but in a fray.  
  
But would you be there by my side,  
  
Or would you run away and hide.  
  
For you may say I'm just like you,  
  
But when you see me, you'll run away too.  
  
When that time comes and you shall go,  
  
I know I will rock back to and fro.  
  
Tears will ripple down my cheeks,  
  
For, there is no sympathy for us freaks.  
  
~  
  
Hey people! ^_^ I hope you liked the poem. In case you don't know, the poem is for Kurt. I really think it relates to him since he's the one I was thinking about, but I guess again, it's your choice on the matter, and you get to decide.  
  
ANYWAYS. I hope you liked it (as I've said) and I think I will begin to write poems for all of the X-Men and Brotherhood. I may not include the new members, but I'll try my best. If you want me too, review! ^_^ Always nice to receive those little pieces of heaven.hahaha.  
  
Better yet, if you want me to do a poem on a certain character, please review and tell me!  
  
Thanks for reading and please review! ^_~ Ciao! 


	3. False

False  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Disclaimer: A wish to own the show, a gift to own the poem.  
  
Note: I thank all of you who reviewed on my poems. Usually I never get any reviews for any of my poems. ^_^ I really grateful for all of your comments. And as for you who actually said they wanted a poem posted on a specific character (Lance, Todd, Wanda, Jean) I'll try my best to fulfill your request. And make them good. ^_^ Well, this one is based on Jean. Please Read and Review.. Enjoy. ^_^  
  
~  
  
A smile will flash upon my face,  
  
An image filled with frills and lace.  
  
Yet, behind the façade of my pearly grin,  
  
I feel as if I've committed a sin.  
  
For they don't know of what I lie,  
  
They don't know of the things I hide.  
  
I am not the pretty girl,  
  
Not the one with all the curls.  
  
This is what they want to see,  
  
This is what they've made of me.  
  
I'm the star of the this show,  
  
But it's sad that they don't know,  
  
This is not what I want to be,  
  
This is not the real true me.  
  
I try to do my best and smile,  
  
Blindly crying all the while.  
  
I play this part as the fool,  
  
For, I am used as a tool.  
  
No one has or ever will care,  
  
If I am hurt, bruised, or marred.  
  
Now I feel it in my pulse  
  
I know that I am really false.  
  
~  
  
Hey peoples! ^_^ I hope you liked the Jean poem. I guess this one can count for others too (some..), but still I think Jean best suits this poem. I guess I created this one like this because I don't really think Jean in reality could deal with all the attention or the gossip and popularity that she deals with in the show. I don't think REALLY popular people like her could really deal with all that pressure. So I said she acted false, that she put on a smile through her pain.  
  
Well, I hope you FULLY ^_^ understand the poem now and I hope that you review and tell me what you think of it! I always love comments and would like to know YOURS!!!! ^_^ If you want me to do a character poem on a character you like, tell me! Thanks and Ciao. ^_~ 


	4. Mask

Mask  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Disclaimer: I just do the poem and story writing.I didn't create the show.sadly. -_-  
  
Note: Woah. I'm surprised I've come this far. I haven't been in a poem craze in quite a while. But hey, everyone has the weird spurts every once in a while. ^_^ Well, enough about me, I need to get on with the poem. I doubt anyone reads this but oh well. Um.yeah. This one is about Todd otherwise known as Toad. Klucky requested it, so here it is. I hope you like it. Enjoy. ^_^  
  
~  
  
Falling deeper into the night,  
  
I enjoy this free falling flight.  
  
Suddenly my life around me shatters,  
  
And, I notice, it doesn't matter.  
  
What's one more thing to add?  
  
Another thing to have gone bad?  
  
I don't care anymore, it's all too late.  
  
I take in the pain, I take in the hate.  
  
I watch them all smile as they go by,  
  
They think they have happiness, but they can't fly.  
  
Their smiles will turn bitter in time,  
  
All of them, their smiles, just like mine.  
  
My face will twist in a happy expression,  
  
Little do they know of my true depression.  
  
I hide it from their sneering faces,  
  
I wont let them know of my disgraces.  
  
They've won the battle, but not the war,  
  
I've seen much bad, and bound to see more.  
  
They think that now they have true pleasure,  
  
Sadly, they have only a little to measure.  
  
An evil seed rooted in their hearts,  
  
Will take them all and break them apart.  
  
Leaving them with no where to go,  
  
Only to see that they are their true foe.  
  
Until the day when all is revealed,  
  
Their fate shown, and permanently sealed.  
  
I will take it all as a task,  
  
As I hide, behind my mask.  
  
~  
  
Whew! Done with that. Do you have any idea how hard it is to come up with rhyming words sometimes?! ^_^ Ah well. I hope you did enjoy and I hope that you will continue to REVIEW.PLEASE!!!!!  
  
If you want me to tell write a poem about your _favorite character_, TELL ME!!! ^_~ Ciao. 


	5. Rage

Rage  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Disclaimer: What do I say every time? -_- ~  
  
Hey, people! ^_^ I just wanted to contribute a side note to my readers and thank them so much for reviewing. I really do appreciate it. This is to the readers of my poems: Thank you: amber-goddess, kojie, Mizz Marvel, klucky, Maddy, Quicksilver's gal, KW4KP, and me.  
  
THANK YOU! ^_^ And please continue to review and tell me what you think. Any poems you want on a favorite character? TELL ME! ^_^  
  
~  
  
I feel it run inside my skin,  
  
Pricking deeper, a piercing pin.  
  
Into my heart, into my head,  
  
Every time I lay in my bed.  
  
Tears score my cheeks in fiery flames,  
  
Melting with emotions I can not tame.  
  
Things I can't explain,  
  
Feelings I try to feign.  
  
All together, mixed in this storm,  
  
Ever since the day I was born.  
  
I let it spill onto the floor,  
  
An open book, an open door.  
  
I feed on my anger as it feeds upon me  
  
A taxing cost that I can't seem to see.  
  
My anger flows out from me in a lethal wave,  
  
Only inside, I feel like a child, needing to be saved.  
  
Salted scars, full of hate are painful indeed,  
  
But to succumb to them is a dreadful deed.  
  
In my head where no one sees,  
  
A battle I fight is fought to be free.  
  
From the depressions, the sadness, the hate,  
  
Away from my own nameless fate.  
  
I'm starting to lose my hold on the reigns,  
  
I'm starting to wonder if I am still sane.  
  
Emotions control my very being,  
  
They grab my hand and do the leading.  
  
I can't stop it anymore,  
  
For this emotion is my core.  
  
For once that I was thrown in this nameless cage,  
  
Now I will feel only the rage.  
  
~  
  
Like it, hate it? Tell me what you think and click the purple button at the bottom. Remember, want any poems done on any of your favorite characters? Well, just tell me. Ciao! ^_~ 


	6. Escape

Escape  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Disclaimer: Org no own show....Org own poem. ^_^  
  
Hey! ^_^ I'm back and at it. It's strange that I've been on a poem craze. It's almost scary how I begin to start composing poems in my head. ANYWAYS!!! I hope that you enjoy this one. This is devoted to my love.I mean PIETRO!!! HAHA.You didn't hear that.  
  
Well, I hope that you continue to enjoy my poems and express your opinions about them. OH! And don't worry Mizz Marvel, I'll get to your Jamie poem next! I promise! This one just.came first. ^_^  
  
Enjoy and please.REVIEW!!!!  
  
~  
  
If you see me pass you by,  
  
Time will seem to stop and die.  
  
I have felt the waxen tears,  
  
I remember the age old fears.  
  
Darkened flames tell of the past,  
  
Sear me well and leave me aghast..  
  
Now I run from what used to be,  
  
A painful past I try not to see.  
  
Accusing stares at my back,  
  
Bring back to the fact,  
  
That I am not as I should be,  
  
I will not let the others see.  
  
Have you met the face of fear?  
  
Do you know of what it hears?  
  
It hears you whimper in the night,  
  
as you cry and scream in fright.  
  
I recall this tale too well,  
  
I know this because I have fell,  
  
From my once perfect life,  
  
Stabbed by the accursed knife.  
  
Carved deeply from the deadly blade,  
  
I watch as my life starts to fade.  
  
Shadows dance before my eyes,  
  
Reminding me of all the lies.  
  
I'm running faster, further away,  
  
I don't care what they say.  
  
Yes, I may be afraid of my past,  
  
But I know that this one won't last.  
  
From my problems I will run,  
  
Yet, I know that I'm not done.  
  
They will still haunt me yes, I know,  
  
That is the reason that I must go.  
  
Using my speed as a cape,  
  
I will forget them and then.... I will escape.  
  
~  
  
Thank you! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that you are SO KIND as to REVIEW!!! ^_^ Please review and tell me if you enjoyed it! Plus, I want to hear what other characters you want me to do! ^_^ Ciao! ^_~ 


	7. Myself

Myself  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm....I won't say it, nope not today!...Fine then...I don't own it....happy? -_-  
  
_Note_: I hope that all my loyal readers are happy with this poem. ^_^ This is, incase you don't know, a poem for Jamie that Mizz Marvel requested. I told you I would get a Jamie poem out sometime! ^_^  
  
Please read, enjoy, and review. ^_~  
  
~  
  
Falling stars drop from the sky,  
  
Weeping tears from all the lies.  
  
I watch them all from time to time,  
  
Silver drops, some of them mine.  
  
I want to say that what I hear,  
  
Is something false that slips in my ear.  
  
Yet, I can not deny the truth,  
  
It leaves me with a bitter tooth.  
  
Harsh whispers swim around the air,  
  
Of these hurtful words I must wear.  
  
A blackened cloak of words,  
  
All of which are heard.  
  
I wont tell of their despise,  
  
When they sob and choke out their cries.  
  
They act as if I'm not there,  
  
Yet, they try to smile and seem as if they care.  
  
But, I am not a fool,  
  
In this game I will not duel.  
  
They see me as simply a child,  
  
Blind to all the surrounding guile.  
  
They don't know of what I see,  
  
Oblivious is something I will not be.  
  
I see the cracks in their grins,  
  
Trying to smile through all their sins.  
  
They want to leave me all alone,  
  
Of these desires I have known.  
  
This is why I've found another,  
  
Someone who acts just like a brother.  
  
That is why I look in the mirror,  
  
For I found someone dearer.  
  
I am not a doll to be put up on a shelf,  
  
For inside of me, I have found myself.  
  
~  
  
Wow....0_o..... That took a LONG time.... I hope your happy Mizz Marvel! That had to be one of my hardest challenges yet. Jamie's personality hasn't really been explored, so it was a bit difficult. We all know that he LOVES to mess with 3 certain X-Men, but... ^_^... Yeah.  
  
Anywho, I hope you liked it and if you did, I hope that you are SO GENEROUS as to HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON AND REVIEW!!!!! ^_^ THANK YOU!  
  
As I've said, tell me a character you want me to do a poem on and TELL ME!!! ^_^  
  
Just so you know, I think _Pyro's_ next.....Ciao! ^_~ 


	8. Flames

Flames  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Disclaimer: THEIR ALL MINE! BWAHAHA!.....not. ^_^  
  
~  
  
Oh yeah! It's still coming! This poem is for the new character on the show (well, not new in the old series) St. John, or commonly known and PYRO!!! ^_^ I know they haven't really gone in depth about this character, but I really got inspired by his liking of the flames and thought of this. By the way, thank you for providing a name for me to use in your story for Pyro, Mizz Marvel! ^_^  
  
Enjoy. ^_^  
  
~  
  
Burning embers,  
  
lost memories,  
  
All of which I remember,  
  
But have forgotten to seize.  
  
Falling ashes obscure my vision,  
  
Raining down in a deadly parade,  
  
Prance about me in spiteful derision.  
  
Sneering at me because I am afraid.  
  
My face is burning,  
  
From the tears that sting my eyes  
  
my stomach is churning,  
  
Repulsed by all the world's lies.  
  
I used to be happy in my past life,  
  
No drop of sadness would befall me,  
  
I was free from all the strife,  
  
Darkness approached, but I could not see.  
  
Yet, this dream fell away from my fingers,  
  
Like liquid fire bled through my limbs,  
  
A broken vision, brought by dark hooded giver.  
  
My eyes grew darker and began to dim.  
  
There was not a dreamer left within me,  
  
Only the cry of a sad, wretched soul,  
  
I had lost my childish young fancy.  
  
I only dug myself deeper into this vile hole.  
  
Frienships were broken,  
  
Love was lost,  
  
From this endless nightmare I could not be woken.  
  
It froze my blood like a bitter frost.  
  
Then something took me by surprise,  
  
I felt something run deep within my skin,  
  
With cleansing flames, my depression dies  
  
I indulged in it as if a horrible sin.  
  
It turned from a spark to a growing obsession,  
  
This was all I cared for, it brought me joy,  
  
But how could I deny myself of my prized possession?  
  
It flickered in my life with such attractive coy.  
  
From the fire I did not cower,  
  
I found beauty within its nature, untamed.  
  
A fiery blaze of passion, rage, and power.  
  
That's when I was consumed by the flickering flames.  
  
~  
  
Wow, that was my longest one yet! ^_^ I really like that one too. First one with a different style. I wanted to try a new style, so I did.  
  
What do ya think?! ^_^  
  
I would REALLY like to know your opinion on this one cause if you like it better in this style, I'm going to try to write the rest of my poems like this one. If not, then I'll write them like the others. Please, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS! And I love to hear what you think!  
  
Remember: IF YOU WANT A CHARACTER DONE IN POETRY,....TELL ME!!!!! Ciao. ^_~  
  
P.S., Amanda might be next...or perhapse Lance. Dunno.....^_^ 


	9. Perfect

Perfect  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Disclaimer: Show's not mine, poem is.  
  
Well, I finally got off my butt and wrote another. This one's about Lance just so ya know. Hmm. Not much else I have to say except......  
  
Enjoy. ^_^  
  
~  
  
Silver lines beneath my hand,  
  
Play a haunting melody,  
  
And take me to another land.  
  
This could be called a felony,  
  
As I sing my mournful tune,  
  
Darkness grabs me by my heart.  
  
Silver tears fall from the moon,  
  
All from which play a part,  
  
In this swirl of smiles and hate,  
  
Time's wrinkled hands will not stop.  
  
They lead me to a sightless fate.  
  
Spinning like a child's top,  
  
Around, and around I will go,  
  
Spinning back, to and fro.  
  
Tapping off the cigarette end,  
  
A cloud of smoke slithers from my nose.  
  
Breathing in now, I try to mend,  
  
All of my sad broken woes.  
  
Blackened skies loom in my sight,  
  
I try to evade the darkness brewing.  
  
Yet, it seems I can't escape my frights.  
  
All I hear is their laughter at my crooning.  
  
Numbness strikes deep within,  
  
For now I know what has become of me.  
  
I know that I will never win.  
  
With bloodshot eyes I try to see.  
  
I pick up the pieces of my being,  
  
Trying to solve this perfect puzzle.  
  
Yet, imperfection is all I'm seeing,  
  
Why do I even begin to tussle?  
  
There seems no use in my wooing,  
  
When I can't overcome my own defect.  
  
Deep inside of me where my life is skewing,  
  
To know that I will never be what she wants of me.... perfect.  
  
~  
  
Like it??? Hate it??? PLEASE TELL ME!!! ^_^ I _L-O-V-E _ reviews! They are my poem's inspirations and such. Anywho, if you don't completely understand the poem, read further into below.  
  
In this poem, I'm trying to describe Lance's feelings. Yet, usually when I do these, I almost never include another person conflicting their emotions. But, in this one I decided to, because I believe that when Kitty refused to date Lance anymore or, got mad at him on one of the last new episodes, Lance felt something crack and even said, " I'll never be good (perfect?) enough for you!"  
  
Then he got mad and stuff, but ANYWAYS, I thought that this really set Lance off and made him feel not good enough for anyone. He felt as if he were the lowest of the lows. Um...well I think that about sum it up. ^_^ Hope ya get it now.  
  
And.... as I said... PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO YOU WANT ME TO DO POEMS ABOUT!!!!!  
  
P.S. About Amanda, she may be next, but I don't know... She's gonna be a tuffy to describe... As for Mystique, Magneto, and the other character.....hmmm.... sounds interesting indeed....^_~ Ciao. 


	10. Hidden

wHidden  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Disclaimer: Oh how I wish.. -_-  
  
This one's for Amanda. This goes out to Jimaine. I hope you like it. This one was hard! Okay, I'll shut up now. ^_^  
  
~  
  
Wandering eyes,  
  
Lover's sighs.  
  
Never can I cease looking at him,  
  
For him, my desires will never dim.  
  
He holds my heart in his tender palm,  
  
Pale eyes stare at me, still with such calm.  
  
Yet, my heart will tumble and shake,  
  
From this slumbering dream I will wake.  
  
To see behind his faulty face,  
  
His true appearance, once effaced.  
  
Amber moons of forsaken skies,  
  
Darken in defeat from his vies.  
  
Murky azure of a forgotten sea,  
  
Makes him hide, scared that they'll see.  
  
He recoils away from a world full of hate.  
  
I give him my love, but it's not enough to sate,  
  
The cuts and tears that mingle together.  
  
Blood and salt wear his face down to leather.  
  
In this waltz of life, he pulls me into a dance,  
  
My feet are stumbling, drawn in by his trance.  
  
Just as I reach out and touch his heart,  
  
He jerks away, pulling us apart.  
  
Sadness brushes me with cold fingers,  
  
In my heavy heart, a crack still lingers.  
  
Reminding me of a forbidden love,  
  
Fitting on like a comfortable glove.  
  
But, I know the reason why he flees  
  
Why, in the dark, he screams and pleads.  
  
Scratching roughly at his skin,  
  
Feeling as if he were an evil sin.  
  
For me, love has left me bitten,  
  
And by his side, I will remain.. forever hidden.  
  
~  
  
I'm not sure if I like this one very much, but I did try. I basically made it a Amanda/Kurt one cause I don't think the show has really developed her character yet, but maybe it's just me. Please tell me if you liked this one. I would still like to know! ^_^  
  
I wanna thank all of my reviewers and say a big: THANK YOU! So um. yeah. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!  
  
P.S. Mystique is most likely next.. ^_~ Ciao. 


	11. Identity

Identity  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Disclaimer: Ditto. . . of the last poem. ^_^  
  
Um. . . this is for Mystique. And man did it take a long time! Wow. I never thought she would be this hard. Well, actually, it really was just hard to start it and stuff. Ah well. I'll shut up now and let you read.  
  
Enjoy. ^_~  
  
~  
  
Flickering faces before my eyes,  
  
Sing a demented lullaby.  
  
Shudders running down my spine,  
  
Drowning sorrows in scarlet wine.  
  
Clawing fingers at the door,  
  
Screaming voices shake my core.  
  
Pleading eyes crying for mercy,  
  
Darken from my hand, striking tersely.  
  
Buried past, obscured histories,  
  
Burned, forgotten, and lost miseries.  
  
Closing my eyes, I fall in blackened abyss,  
  
Failing to notice that there's something amiss.  
  
Newborn eyes with blindness gone,  
  
Reveals to me that I'm just a pawn.  
  
In this violent, brutal game,  
  
I will be the one to blame.  
  
For I have captured immortality,  
  
Becoming life's abnormality.  
  
Fire effulging me in a flame,  
  
Stepping out, I'm not the same.  
  
Changing with my many faces,  
  
Running from life's many races.  
  
Yet, I still fall to my knees,  
  
Through crying eyes I try to see.  
  
Reasons why my life has fallen apart,  
  
Causes for my lonely and broken heart.  
  
Slipping away in my cold, numb fingers,  
  
Sadness prevails as angst still lingers.  
  
For the love, the happiness, and family I lost,  
  
All to pay for my foolish acts; a terrible cost.  
  
Now I will live forever alone,  
  
Trying to make up for and atone.  
  
For the horrible acts committed,  
  
When I was young and dimwitted.  
  
Lost in time, I become an obscenity,  
  
As I search for my forgotten identity.  
  
~  
  
Wow. . . . I think this was the longest one. . . ever. Wow. ANYWAYS. 0_o I just wanted to say thank you again for all of those who have reviewed, read, and asked me to do a poem for a specific character. I appreciate it LOTS! ^_^ Thanks again.  
  
Um. . . about Mystique. . .well. I think that after changing her face so much, she actually has forgotten who she really is and has to search for herself. And the bit about the family refers to Kurt and Rogue. She lost them because of her negligence and junk.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! This is what keeps the poems coming! Ciao. ^_~  
  
P.S. Magneto may be next. . . who knows. . . 


	12. Caught

Caught  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Disclaimer: Wish, but alas, I don't own the show.  
  
This poem is for you J.Dax!!!!! Hope you all like it. ^_^  
  
~  
  
Nameless am I,  
  
Of secrets I wont tell.  
  
Stare into my eyes,  
  
You'll see that I have fell.  
  
My innocence is no longer,  
  
In myself, I've lost all faith.  
  
I see I've become a monger,  
  
From a child to a starving wraith.  
  
My hand would find a woolen field,  
  
Performing a forbidden dance.  
  
Then, my fate would be forever sealed.  
  
Pulled deeper into this trance.  
  
Larceny was my game,  
  
And I was the king.  
  
Until fun turned to pain,  
  
From the edge I began to cling.  
  
You changed my life,  
  
In your devious ploys.  
  
With a jagged knife,  
  
You took away my joys.  
  
I tired of your games,  
  
This suffering has to stop.  
  
I'm being drowned in your flames,  
  
Your love is a hushing sop.  
  
Haunting me in my dreams,  
  
Love's kiss upon my lips.  
  
Tears fall down in streams,  
  
Before you my soul strips.  
  
My anger, passion and fears,  
  
All revealed to you.  
  
Falling down in crimson tears,  
  
In the dark, my heart rues.  
  
Though I may be amiss,  
  
Never have I thought  
  
That with a lover's kiss,  
  
A thief could be caught.  
  
~  
  
YEAH! Another one done! Well, incase you didn't figure this out this one is for Gambit. I had a request a while ago for a Remy/Rogue, but since I'm a devoted Rietro fan, I did SOMETHING like it. I certainly made it where it was Remy, but it was someone else on the other end he talking to. Don't know what girl it is, but you can use your imagination and well. . .whatever. ^_^  
  
Basically the theme of this is that thieves (Remy in one case) are always afraid of being caught. And when Remy was at him best in swindling and such, he was caught by a lover and was never the same again. So that's basically the gist of it. Hope you guys like it.  
  
Ciao. ^_~  
  
P.S. Thank All of You who read and reviewed. . . or just read. ^_^ 


	13. Reject

Reject  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Disclaimer: No. I don't.  
  
~  
  
In these velvet dreams of mine,  
  
I've lost all sense of feeling.  
  
The darkness is all that ever waits,  
  
Only then do I hear the screaming.  
  
My eyes are open in the dark,  
  
Yet, I'm seeing nothing here.  
  
My mind is locked in the past.  
  
Where I'm forever awake in fear.  
  
Every moment I hear a gun,  
  
My heart skips a beat.  
  
They're coming, I know, they're coming fast.  
  
That cold, dreaded fleet.  
  
Clack!  
  
Mother holds my hand tightly now,  
  
Their boots are near the door.  
  
Here we're waiting for what will come,  
  
We're huddled together on the floor.  
  
Father grasps my mother,  
  
His eyes still and hard.  
  
Courage keeps him still,  
  
His honor yet to be marred.  
  
Crash!  
  
Their breaking in, their fists are pounding.  
  
Sweat's running down my spine.  
  
How long must we suffer now?  
  
Until they have crossed the line.  
  
Mother, please stop crying,  
  
Everything will be all right.  
  
Father will protect us.  
  
The future will be bright.  
  
. . . .  
  
Now it's gone all dark,  
  
My mother's hand is gone.  
  
She's lost to me, my father too,  
  
I've risen to a bloody dawn.  
  
They took 'em away,  
  
Separated them from me.  
  
Behind a barbwire gate,  
  
They will forever be.  
  
Tears burn in my eyes,  
  
But they wont fall.  
  
Numbers tattooed in my arm  
  
Remind me of their gall.  
  
As a man, I forgive them now,  
  
I feel no love, I feel no hate.  
  
They are no longer in my heart,  
  
For, my sorrow, they do not sate.  
  
Forever more, I roam the world,  
  
Prejudice, being all it projects.  
  
For once when I was a young boy,  
  
I was known as an ethnic reject.  
  
~  
  
*NOTES!*  
  
Well. . . .That was interesting, no? 0_o. . . .I can't say I really figured out where that popped out from yet. I knew that I wanted to write a poem for Eric, or better known as Magneto, but I didn't really know where to start. Suddenly, WHAM, it's here, and I'm still trying to figure out how. Ah well. I like it, so I'm happy. ^_^  
  
------R.---- I followed your advice and tried to make it rhyme less. What do you think? Yes, I know that poems don't all have to rhyme, but I like rhyming for some reason. It helps me be carried along with the poem. But yes, what you said was true, I was rhyming a bit too much and it did limit me on what I could say. Thank you for your bit of advice. It helped me try a new style and make a new kind of poem style for myself.  
  
-----Wicked Lady---- Yes, I know my poems are sad. But, in this I'm trying to portray all the emotions that the characters hide. Not all of them are going to be happy. That's where I got my title "Truth." As for Bobby, well, I might consider doing a poem for him, but I can't guarantee it will be too happy, but I'll try to make it not too depressing. Kay? ^_^  
  
------The Scribe----- Well, I might do a Kitty poem, but it definitely wont be next. I'll think about that Amara/Bobby poem, but the only problem is that they still haven't really developed the newer characters "character" yet. But I'll think about it. ^_^  
  
------Jade Starr-------Well, thank you. ^_^ I appreciate such wonderful reviews from you and everyone. As for your Logan request. . . .yeah. . . I think that will be next. ^_~  
  
*MORE NOTES*  
  
I tried a different style where I didn't rhyme so much. It actually turned out well, I thought. Basically, the theme of this poem comes from the fact that Magneto is Jewish. In many comics and such, there have been scenes where he is separated from his family in the Holocaust period. Most family members were never reunited when they were separated based on age, sex, and health. So, in this, I wanted to show that Magneto was separated from his family as in comics and in the X-Men movie. Of course, we don't know if he truly ever forgave those who separated his family from him, but I just presumed.  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review if you liked it, didn't, or just feel like you could be ever so pleasant and review! ^_^  
  
Ciao. ^_~ 


	14. Free

Free  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Disclaimer: You know already.  
  
~  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS!!! Um. . . . I'm done. ^_^  
  
~  
  
Claret from the deepest wounds  
  
Spill from uncouth lips  
  
Eyes stripped back in haunting terror  
  
Betraying tears do slip  
  
-  
  
Nails of sterile needles sting  
  
Raping my tender flesh  
  
Morphing, twisting inside of me  
  
My skin, a tangled mess  
  
-  
  
Fingers running down my back  
  
Belied as a tender touch  
  
Turn into a sadistic caress  
  
That make the pain too much  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
I don't want to die  
  
Why can't I wake up  
  
This pain is getting worse  
  
Just let it all . . . . just stop  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
Against my heavy chest  
  
My beating heart does pound  
  
Clutching the sheets beneath me  
  
I scream, but there's no sound  
  
-  
  
Even now as I stare  
  
Into the ebony night  
  
I can't forget, nor leave behind  
  
That painful, horrible fright  
  
-  
  
In the dark, it waits for me  
  
Like a hungry beast  
  
I try not to fall asleep  
  
But daylight hours have ceased.  
  
-  
  
Grinning wide with ivory teeth  
  
It knows I cannot bide  
  
There's nowhere left to run  
  
And nowhere left to hide  
  
-  
  
Engulfing me in its hungry maw  
  
Memories flood into mind  
  
When flesh and metal of my body  
  
Were brought together as twine  
  
-  
  
This monster is getting stronger  
  
Feasting upon my fear  
  
It takes control of my life  
  
Threatening everything I hold dear  
  
-  
  
I can't escape, I can't get out  
  
Someone help me from this dream  
  
Save me from the fearful nights  
  
Someone. . .please. . .help me be free  
  
~  
  
Well, I can't say that it was all I thought it was going to be, but it's. . . .alright. . . I guess. Certainly not one of my best ones (I think Magneto's has become my new fav), but I can deal with it.  
  
Anywho here's my explanation: We all know that Logan a.k.a Wolverine had his steel claws and framework surgically installed inside of him (right???). Well, from this, I gather he has to have some might frightening dreams from that experience. Yes, it may be a little fuzzy on the details, but I filled in for it. ^_^ I know it started out a bit violent, but I wanted to express just how much pain he must have felt. In the end, I believe that this fear of that surgery haunts him in his dreams and sometimes takes control over his actions. Almost as if it had a physical form.  
  
Understand? I hope so. ^_^  
  
Anywho, I thank all of those who continue to read these pieces of crap and be nice enough to review (or just read). :P I really appreciate it from all of ya.  
  
Well, the next chapter sounds like a Bobby/Iceman chap. As for the person that requested a Pietro poem, I already did one. Look on the chapter bar for "Escape."  
  
Until next time,  
  
Ciao. ^_~ 


	15. Guilt

Guilt  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Disclaimer: No, I never owned it.  
  
~  
  
Thank you to all who have continued to read my poems and offered advice, suggestions or just good ol' plain enthusiasm and charisma. I really appreciate it all and hope that my poems will continue to progress. Especially after this long stagnant period. ^_^  
  
Thanx again. Now to the poem. This is for Bobby Drake a.k.a Iceman  
  
~  
  
Dancing shadows on the wall  
  
Ivory smiles in the night  
  
Sing me a lullaby of darkness  
  
Shut my eyes to the morning light  
  
I don't want to see anymore  
  
Please, numb me to the pain  
  
Swallowed by the suffering  
  
I fear I'm slowly going insane  
  
Images of the past  
  
Painted on my eyes  
  
Flash in my mind  
  
Betrayed by all the lies  
  
Blinded by cold fury  
  
Lost in a sea of hate  
  
Rust colored fingers  
  
Dripping blood from hell's gates  
  
They're stained, my fingers  
  
Tainted dark with sin  
  
These hands of mine are dirty  
  
From killing my own kin  
  
I have forgotten them  
  
Scorned them from my past  
  
Killing them slowly away  
  
Making the suffering utterly last  
  
They used to care  
  
They even loved me  
  
Then I began to change  
  
And was able to truly see  
  
Icy darkness grew inside  
  
Pulling away the blindness  
  
Showing me the truth  
  
Behind their false kindness  
  
They hated me  
  
Hated me for seeing  
  
Despised me for knowing  
  
Abhorred me for simply. . . being  
  
I ran away and never looked back  
  
The pain burned inside  
  
My heart stopped caring that day  
  
For I knew my soul had died  
  
Now I'm lost in the shadows  
  
My heart starting to wilt  
  
For burdened with my sins  
  
I'm beginning to feel the guilt.  
  
~  
  
Okay, I DEFENITELY know this wasn't my best of pieces, but I've been trying to get this darn poem up for weeks, but nothing was happening. Ah well. I hope you enjoyed this little piece of crap. I'm admit that I didn't work my full potential on it, but I did try.  
  
AnYwAyS. . . . . -_-  
  
This was basically where Bobby had forced himself to forget and burn out the memories of his family that he had once loved. He did this because the pain of them hating him for simply being a mutant was too much. He wanted to numb the pain (ah. . . a pun. .) and forced all feelings away. But after all this time, after all the people he's hurt by pushing them away, he' s beginning to break the shell and feel the guilt slip in. So basically, now he's feeling it. Plus he's slowly going insane. . . :P  
  
Well, I'm done with that. I'm sorry I couldn't make this an Amara/Bobby poem. I tried at first, but it didn't work well as I tried to piece it together. Sorry again.  
  
So, if you could be so kind as to review. . . . ^_^  
  
Ciao. ^_~  
  
P.S. Kitty or Sabertooth is out next. I'm leaning more toward a Kitty poem though. I guess I'll just have to see though, no? 


	16. Forgotten

Forgotten  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Disclaimer: Blech.  
  
NOTE: This one is a poem about -Kitty-. ~  
  
Blind are my eyes  
  
To the new day's light  
  
False realities  
  
Painted into sight  
  
Each smile, each laugh, every moment they share  
  
All derisions of the purest faith  
  
I feel no warmth, no feeling in my heart  
  
Only the embrace of a sneering wraith  
  
My hands have grown pallid,  
  
The colors of the walls  
  
My eyes have grown blank  
  
With every tear that falls  
  
I hear every secret,  
  
Every sneer of contempt  
  
The wailing of love lost  
  
Hatred burning in false lament  
  
In the darkest of nights  
  
Where the innocent dream  
  
That's when the damned  
  
Claw at their eyes with a scream  
  
They don't want to see anymore  
  
Casting away their murderous deeds  
  
Into the shadows where I will collect them  
  
Stabbing at the heart until it bleeds  
  
Wrapped in unseeing arms of ignorance  
  
Lost in the distorted memories of past  
  
Stabbed by betrayal and left to die  
  
An invisible image to forever last  
  
Crying out deftly  
  
I reach out for their hands  
  
But none will hear me  
  
They turn away, and I am banned  
  
From their eyes  
  
Am I rapidly disappearing  
  
Slowly becoming something unreal  
  
And invisibility is nearing  
  
For I am melting into the walls  
  
My human flesh, rotten  
  
No more am I seen or heard  
  
As I am gradually. . forgotten.  
  
~  
  
YEA! I'm finished! That took. . . F-O-R-E-V-E-R! Really. . .it did. :P  
  
Anywho, this poem was for Kitty's character. I wanted to base this on the fear I think that best suits her; being forgotten. I think the one thing she fears greatly amongst all is that she will not be remembered, that she will fade away and others with just forget her, casting her aside like a broken doll. Don't we all fear this kind of rejection or loss of connection with reality and friends?  
  
Okay, maybe not all of us. :P  
  
Anywho, I hope those of you who read this enjoyed it. And like always, I ask that you please be nice enough to click that purple little button toward the bottom and leave a review. Criticism, comments, all kinds are excepted as long as you don't blatantly curse my work. If you do, you have to leave a reason why and how I can improve. ^_^  
  
Until next time,  
  
Ciao. ^_~  
  
P.S. Amara will probably be next, but hen who knows? 


End file.
